Torn Apart
by MrsCharlieAckles
Summary: 'He's ok, he's ok.' She kept thinking trying to reassure herself. With all her might she kept the door closed, knowing that if she opened it she would only make matters worse. But this was killing her, she didn't want to lose him, she loved him... 'BANG' Another gun shot... Will Aaron fall into the trap and doom them both? Based off the bourne Legacy :) Please R&R Charlie xXx
1. Chapter 1

**Can I just say. Jeremy Renner is AMAZING!  
**

**This is baised off The Bourne Legacy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with this story...  
**

* * *

**Chapter One ~ Found.**

"Aaron.." Marta called over to her sleepy friend. Her eyes never left the figure outside their motel window. "AARON!" She called more desperately. Only a few weeks have gone by since they have gotten off the boat, and since they finally managed to get off the CIA radar. With their injuries almost healed now, the pair thought they where finally in the clear, that they could live out their lives...

The sound of her voice made him jump awake, grabbing the gun from under his pillow he aimed it to the door. He became confused as there was no one there. "What.." He grumbled laying back down. He looked over to her and followed her eyes to the window. He saw the figure, and as soon as their eyes met the man ran towards the building. "Crap!" Aaron mumbled jumping from the bed he slung on his jeans and a t-shirt. Marta followed his action and soon they where heading towards the door. Aaron grabbed his beloved black duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. A bang came from outside the door, knowing that soon the man would be here, Aaron tried to think of another escape root. His bounding skull wasn't helping as he quickly scanned the room. There was only one way out, through the door ahead of him. He could wait and hope that the man would get the wrong room, but Aaron knew that was impossible. "Stay behind me." Aaron ordered a frightened Marta. "But Aaron..." She tried to protest him. He was in no fit condition to fight, especially not with this guy! But he didn't let her finish, opening the door he stepped out, gun first.

Marta sighed in a relief slightly as the corridor was empty, but they both knew they had only seconds before he came barrelling up the stairs, to come and kill them. Running his hand through his hair Aaron tried to think... "Please don't.. I don't know.. Argh!" Came the cries of a man two floors below. Aaron turned to Marta and shoved the bag into her arms. "Take this and hide in that room." Aaron pointed to the room across the hall. "And what are you going to do?" Marta asked as she headed to the place she was instructed. "I'm the bait." He shrugged. The sound of footsteps came thudding up the stairs. "Now go!" Aaron ordered not waiting for her to argue against his request. Marta did as he said even though her heart was breaking in two, she couldn't lose him, not now... She quietly shut the door behind her. All the time her eyes never left his until the door shielded her from the man coming around the corner. A struggle could be heard and a few gun shots. _He's ok, he's ok. _She kept thinking trying to reassure herself. With all her might she kept the door closed, knowing that if she opened it she would only make matters worse. But this was killing her, she didn't want to lose him, she... loved him... 'BANG' Another gun shot and then footsteps running up the stairs. Feeling safe she opened the door, and stepped into the corridor. It was the worse mistake she's ever made though. A pair of hands grabbed her by the mouth and throat preventing her from screaming. A bang to the head made her vision blur and slip into the darkness. Her last thought was... _Aaron_.. Even though she couldn't scream to him, she wanted him to hear her, to safe her, but she knew he was long gone...

**-line break-**

With Marta safely behind the door Aaron waited for the guy. He knew his chances of winning where slim at the moment, but at least he could save her. After all they where more interested in finding him. The guy appeared in front of him and kicked him hard and fast in the chest. Falling down Aaron fired the gun, he missed but while the guy was dodging Aaron regained his footing. The guy was unbelievably quick for his size and his aiming was always accurate, bang on target. Aaron's eyes kept wondering to the door where the Doc was hiding. He knew he needed to lead the guy away but at the moment it was impossible. Another gun shot fired and Aaron barley managed to dodge it. Taking advantage of his unstable footing, the guy kicked hard in Aaron's chest again. While Cursing from the pain Aaron somehow managed to flip the guy. Taking his chance he bolted up the stairs, and out of the fire doors on the roof. Quickly looking around he had two options. First: jump around the top of the buildings until he could find somewhere to hide. Or second: he take his chances by jumping into the fast track river beside the motel. Unsure of which path to take Aaron hesitated. If he was to run along the rooftops he'd be a easy target . If he jumped into the river, the fall alone could kill him, the rushing water could or the guys quick aiming could end everything. But the thing that stopped Aaron most of all wasn't the fact that he might lose his life, it was that which ever option he took, he would be away from her...

The guy emerged from the doorway and held the gun to him. Aaron turned to face the guy and slowly walked backwards, he went to raise his gun but realised it had been lost in the earlier struggle. Aaron continued to step backwards until his foot reached the edge. He was about to jump when he heard a man calling from down the stairs. "I have her!" Anger boiled inside Aaron as he realised that they had her, his only reason for living. He rushed forward and went to kick the guy before him, when 'BANG'. Pain soared across his right side, he stumbled backwards and fell into the river...

**-line break-**

"Where is he?" The man ordered coming to stand beside his college, he had Marta slung over his shoulder like a rag doll. The man pointed to a body flowing down stream. "You stupid son of bitch! We needed him!" The man growled throwing the women to the floor. "Why's that again?" The guy asked his boss. The boss sighed and sat down on the roof top. "LARX #3 wants him alive, to make him pay for something or other. But how can we deliver him and collect our money If he's dead?" The boss yelled. "He's not dead sir." The guy grumbled pointing to Aaron Cross, as he struggled to remain afloat. "He'll be back for her." The guy smirked pointing to unconscious Marta. "I hope your right." The boss sighed picking up the women again he walked back into the building. "We need to lead him away from here. Call LARX #3 tell him we have a new plan. And this time we won't fail!"

* * *

**End of chapter. **  
I hope you liked it. Kind of new to this series, I have only watched the bourne Legacy because I adore Jeremy Renner (He's amazing) This popped into my head as I wished there had been something more at the end x'D

**Please Review.**  
I really would love to hear your thoughts on this. Good/bad comments either is fine, anything to help me improve ;)

**~Charlie xXx**

**If you like Kickin it, I have some fan-fictions on those too :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all that reviewed :')  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
Here's chapter two enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter Two ~ Confrontation **

Finally Aaron managed to open his heavy eyes. After blinking several times to adjust to the bright lighting, he looked around his new surroundings. When his eyes finally focused completely he got a good look at: the four white walls and a rusty old metal door, which had a small single window attached to it. That, and the bed in which he was laying on, was all that was in the small, square room. Aaron sighed in frustration at the situation he had landed himself in. He sat upright and went to bounce off the bed when something cut into his left wrist. Hissing from the sting, Aaron took a closer look at what was restraining him. A small cut had appeared on his flesh underneath a handcuff that had caused it. "What the.." Aaron wondered. He was bound to the bed, and the only way out of the cuffs was either with a key, or a paper clip. Aaron had neither. He sat back down on the bed, with his back leaning against the wall, while he tried to figure out how he got here. He remembers that he was shot, and sent flying into the river. He then had a struggle to get to shore. The last bit he remembers is when he collapsed on the river bank. Aaron's eyes quickly darted to his gun shot wound. It had been bandaged up, but not very well. Luckily for him, it only made a flesh wound, but it still had been enough to knock him backwards, and almost to his death... He had been trying to get to Marta because...

_MARTA!_ Aaron suddenly thought. He recalled how the enemy 'had' her! Thinking about it all, his heart sank at the realisation that she was most probably dead. She had been his only reason for living in this pathetic world, and now she's gone, and it was all his fault. He'd dropped his guard, allowed those thugs to find them. It had been a few weeks since the CIA had been on their trail, he thought they had lost them, but he had been very wrong, and she paid the price.

The sudden sound of a bolt being moved echoed around the small room. Aaron tensed and looked to the door. On cue the metal door slowly opened and a figure appeared. All of Aaron's questions where answered at once. He got himself ready for a struggle, or better still, got ready for his death. The man came in along with two other guys, who took up most of the room. Seeing Aaron's eyes on the open door, it was closed. The guy in front smirked at Aaron and began to speak. "It's been awhile outcome 5!-"

**-line break-**

Marta managed to open her eyes, after her unwanted forced sleep. Her first thought was Aaron... Scanning the small dirty room, she saw no sight of him. Which was as good as it was bad. Good because that meant he was probably safe, but bad because right now she wanted to hug him, to be near him... Pushing him from her mind for a second she concentrated on looking at the room again. It wasn't all that big, and the only thing in the room was a chair. A chair that she was tied to, by her wrists and ankles. Even though she knew it was hopeless she struggled against it. The chair lifted off the floor several times but still she couldn't get free. Scooting back into the middle of the room had been a mistake, as the chair squeaked loudly. Shortly after the door to her 'cell' opened.

Any hope for her escape vanished in a blink of an eye. She looked to her capture with disbelief, he was meant to be dead, and yet here he stood before her. Seeing her confused face made his smile turn into a grin. Pulling up another chair he sat before her, just watching. She knew that this was the end for her, but there was one thing she didn't understand. Why was she still alive? Was he so sick that he wanted to hear her screams as she died? While he just grinned looking her over, Marta was debating whether or not to ask him her question. She was scared to, worried that if he answered it the way she thought he'd either kill her or something else, either way her heart would be broken. Even now her heart was breaking, she just couldn't take it any longer, so taking in a deep breath she calmed herself and asked. "Where's Aaron?" The guy croaked his head to the side slightly like a confused puppy. Marta hoped that he understood English, because if not, this was going to be a long day/night. She had wanted her voice to come out strong and demanding, but instead it was barely a whisper. The guy smirked a bit, but still said nothing. Marta scrambled inside her brain trying to think of another way to put the sentence as it seemed she hadn't asked the right question. Only then would he answer.

Finally she found a way to reword it, but she wasn't liking where this was going. "What have you done to Aaron?" Again her voice came out as a whisper, not from fear though this time, this time it was because she was trying to stop the tears that where stinging her eyes. She literally stopped breathing as the agonizing seconds pasted before they decided to answer. She hadn't even noticed the other guy behind the one before her, until he spoke. "My pal shot him." He chuckled like it was all a game, it made Marta feel sick to hear those words. She waited for him to continue. To either brag how his friend had killed Aaron, or moan at how he'd managed to survive and get away. But again they didn't say anything just kept smirking at her, waiting for her to ask another question. She was still in shock, still hadn't taken it all in. "No..." Was all she could manage at this point as a few tears rolled down her cheek. Silence engulfed them once again.

"Where is he?" She asked breaking the silence. They both looked to one another like asking each other for permission to answer her question. Finally the guy in front of her nodded and he began to answer her. "Dead, most likely at the bottom of the river." He smirked. "No... No...You're lying!" She couldn't help but burst into tears. Bowing her head down she let them all free fall to the ground. "He's alive ok." The guy groaned making her snap her head up to listen again. Hope sparked inside her once again. "If he is somehow alive then he will come looking for you. And that is why you're here." The guy at the back answered and then chuckled at her confused look. "Why do you need.." She trailed off answering her own question. She was the 'bait'. The guy before her leaned in closer so that she could actually feel his breath on her cheek. "Once he gets here, I'm going to make him suffer for what happened that day, along with you." He growled. Now Marta knew why Aaron had been so worried when he saw him before. With that said they both left the room, leaving Marta to deal with this new information. She was the thing that would get Aaron killed. He was very skilled and seemed almost untouchable and yet he's downfall would be a helpless women... Marta silently prayed hoping that somehow Aaron would hear.

_Aaron,_  
_I love you more than you know. But please I'm begging you to stay away. Live out your life and forget about me. I don't blame you for anything. If it wasn't for you I would of died a long time ago, so I thank you for that. I love you. Marta._

_God,_  
_Please hear my pray. Protect Aaron. Make him take the right path I beg of you. He doesn't deserve any of this, please!_

Her tears came back and this time didn't want to stop. As Marta suddenly had a feeling that she might not ever see Aaron ever again. In a way she was glad but she knew that even though she wanted to protect him like he has her, she wanted to hold him for one last time...  
LARX #3 was back and this was bad news for the both of them. She had been curious to know more about this guy but Aaron would only tell her his name. But he did say one more thing. _Marta if you ever see him again, run... just run! _She replayed the sound of this voice over and over again in his head, as if he was there whispering in her ear. Eventually she cried herself to sleep with Aaron's voice as a lullaby.

* * *

**End Of Chapter. **  
Thanks so much for all the review they mean alot.  
**Please Review *.***  
Good/bad either fine. Whatever helps me to improve is much appreciated!  
**I'll Update Asap. **  
I'm currently writing three stories at once, and doing like a rota as to which chapter I'm doing for which story to make things easier. Thanks again!  
**~Charlie xXx**


End file.
